


Первая битва Тацумы Сакамото

by zingefuri



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Gen, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zingefuri/pseuds/zingefuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Некоторых людей война не принимает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первая битва Тацумы Сакамото

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик был написан для Ноябрьского Фестиваля на diary.ru

V  
Вспышка бросилась в глаза разъярённым комком перенасыщенных красок, в уши набилась грохотом и криками, горячим ветром огладила лицо.

Сакамото зажмурился, вжался в землю, чувствуя спиной давление взрывной волны и сыплющиеся осколки. В его ушах нарос до невыносимого пика страшный шум, а потом что-то жарко лопнуло.

Он немного полежал, силясь поверить, что остался цел, поднялся на ноги, превозмогая стремление земли приблизиться для ещё одного сеанса принудительной передышки. Огляделся, подмечая оставленные взрывами воронки, припорошенные пылью и пеплом тела, пятна крови и догорающего топлива.

Следующий взрыв полыхнул дальше: пристрелянные пушки рыхлили землю вокруг единственного орудия отрядов Джой. Видно было, как метались рядом тени перепуганных бойцов. Они стремились к пушке, по которой размазало артиллерийцев слоем мяса и костей, не понимая, что делают.

Рассмотрев как следует пушку, взрывы и спятивших от страха бойцов, Сакамото выловил одного из них и крикнул:

— Отступаем!

Своего голоса он не услышал, но парень кивнул и бросился куда-то за грань видимости, где металась в припадке белая точка, блестя сталью клинка и разбрасывая вокруг фонтаны крови из перерубленных артерий.

«Конечно, надо остановить Кинтоки, — подумал Сакамото, тупо глядя в удаляющуюся спину, — но ничего хорошего из этого не получится».

И побежал к пушке, на бегу отбрасывая товарищей прочь, встряхивая их, перекрикивая взрывы. Отвешивал оплеухи направо и налево, пока не заболела отбитая рука, а там уж к нему присоединился Гинтоки, сам полусумасшедший, с выпученными горящими глазами. Он налетел на Сакамото, быстро заговорил, указывая на ошмётки металла, которые всё еще поливали снарядами.

— Я вижу! — заорал на него Сакамото. — Веди всех отсюда!

Первые аманто хлынули на отступающие отряды через минуту. Сакамото едва не накрыло бессистемным уже артиллерийским огнём, пока он бежал вслед за отстающими, подгоняя их и поддерживая. Впереди снова маячила белая точка, и снова летела к погасшему вечернему небу кровь.

«Окружили» — успел подумать Сакамото, отвлекся от бега и едва не споткнулся о кусок разорвавшегося снаряда.

Следующий взрыв отволок его к неоконченной траншее и засыпал землёй.

 

IV  
Сакамото очнулся от холода: потерявшая тепло взрывов земля остывала в ночной прохладе. Высоко поднявшаяся луна светила ему прямо в лицо, и наверняка стояла полная тишина — так всегда бывало после проигранного боя. Он с трудом перевалился на бок и застонал. Своего голоса он по-прежнему не слышал, но в горле запершило, заклокотало, а желудок с готовностью сжался и выплеснул желчь.

Выбраться из-под пласта земли оказалось сложно, натруженные ноги никак не могли покинуть теплые недра насыпи. Сакамото стонал и растирал колени, чтобы хоть немного облегчить боль, но мышцы шли судорогами и повиновались с трудом.

Вспомнил об аманто он уже когда встал, весь дрожа, на разъезжающиеся ноги, и сделал пробный шаг. Пережатые нервы возвращались в норму, но боль только нарастала, и Сакамото боялся, что сейчас посмотрит вниз и увидит, что ниже колена появились ещё сгибы, что он встал на сломанные ноги, и будет только больнее.

Поэтому Сакамото не стал смотреть вниз, а закричал.

Он стоял под лунным светом, пошатываясь, и кричал, не обращая внимания на боль в горле. Она становилась всё сильнее, но уходила из ног, и этого было достаточно, чтобы Сакамото окончательно пришёл в себя и вспомнил об аманто, но не замолк.

Это он слышал даже чаще угрожающей тишины: вопли раненых, которым некому помочь. Сидя у костра, пока товарищи рубили головы аманто, он думал только о том, что ночью — или, может быть, к утру, когда едва зарозовеет восток — кто-то очнется на покинутом поле боя и закричит. Теперь он сам кричал, и Гинтоки наверняка проснулся от его голоса, узнал, и теперь приподнялся на локте, подавшись навстречу.

Наконец боль в ногах утихла настолько, что Сакамото взглянул на них и сбился с крика на смех, оборванный кашлем. Из правой ноги чуть пониже колена торчал осколок, неглубоко, но трогать его Сакамото не стал; смутно виднелась прореха на голенище левого сапога. Свежей крови не было.

«Я откусил бы себе язык, — подумал Сакамото, прикрыв глаза, раздраженные даже неярким лунным светом. — Если бы аманто пришли сюда, я откусил бы себе язык».

 

III  
Эта мысль поддерживала его всё время, пока он шёл к Полярной звезде. Глупо было рассчитывать на то, что он угадал направление вчерашнего суматошного бегства, но на севере, всего в паре километров от поля боя, был ручей и крохотная деревушка. Жители сбежали оттуда ещё до того, как Джой провели мимо свои отряды, и Сакамото надеялся, что дома они сжигать не стали.

Он думал о том, как найдёт дом с колодцем во дворе, простыню почище и устроится рядом с ведром ледяной воды на перевязку. Ледяная вода казалась ему лучшим лекарством на свете: ноги горели, будто их сунули в огонь, а осколок явственно ощущался при каждом шаге и, кажется, царапал мышцу внутри. Его хотелось вытащить как можно быстрее.

«Эй, если ты сейчас вытащишь эту фигню, то истечёшь кровью, — говорил себе Сакамото. — Надо промыть рану и перевязать, иначе будет только хуже».

Делал еще с дюжину шагов и со странным удовольствием вспоминал:

«Откусил бы себе язык, точно откусил бы».

Возможность выбора смерти казалась ему высшим благом, которое только могло быть доступно человеку. Ему твердили об этом много лет, обучая основам воинского мастерства, но по-настоящему он осознал истинность этого только сейчас.

Едва заставляя себя переставлять ноги, Сакамото брел по узкой тропинке, которой не замечал, и смотрел, как медленно светлело небо.

 

II  
Деревушка оказалась цела. У ворот Сакамото встретила надсадно мычащая корова с раздутым выменем, от которой разило недояным молоком, и пошла за ним, продолжая стонать; из-за забора крайнего дома забрехала собака.

Последние шаги — до самого богатого с виду дома, от ворот до крыльца, к брошенным в спешке вещам, к простыни и ледяной воде из колодца — эти последние шаги дались Сакамото нелегко. Только поэтому он не сразу понял, что слышит, как мычит корова и лает собака, только поэтому смог найти нож поострее, набрать из колодца ледяной воды, расплескав половину, и разорвать простынь на лоскуты.

Тогда-то на него и накатило: прижав к грязному лицу чистые повязки, Сакамото позорно разревелся, радуясь, что его никто не видит, и одновременно захохотал. Слёзы скоро иссякли, а вот хихиканье — нет, и так, смеясь, он вытащил из ноги осколок снаряда и попытался промыть рану.

— Бросили, — хрипел Сакамото сквозь смех, — всех бросаем.

«Если аманто пришли на крики, надо откусить себе язык» — думал он, завязывая концы повязки бантиком.

 

I  
Гинтоки пришел в деревню, когда Сакамото зарезал подыхающую корову. Сидел на громадном полене, глядя, как тот свежует тушу, и рассеянно гладил по голове тощего пса. Пес послушно лежал рядом с ним, хотя неотрывно смотрел на мясо, будто завороженный, и временами тревожно ёрзал.

Гинтоки был похож на этого пса: такой же тощий, так же нетерпеливо ёрзающий. Обычно Сакамото раздражало его красноречие, но теперь он только открывал рот, встряхивал головой и даже не начинал говорить. «Может, боится, что я швырну в него нож» — подумал Сакамото и тут же забыл об этой мысли. Раньше он никогда не разделывал таких крупных животных, и боязнь испортить хоть малую толику мяса полностью им завладела, вытеснив даже слабую тянущую боль в заживающей ноге.

— Мы сможем отнести мясо к лагерю? — бросил Сакамото, когда Гинтоки принялся отстукивать ритм какой-то амантовской песенки и громко сопеть. Ему не пришлось даже оборачиваться, чтобы увидеть, как тот расплывается в улыбке.

— Ну конечно!

 

0  
— Даже раненый умудрился приволочь жратвы!  
— Во добытчик!  
— Да ладно вам, он ранен, отдохнуть дайте!  
— Жратвы приволок, но и рот лишний тоже, ишь, добытчик…  
— А ну-ка, собак, дай-ка на себя поглядеть, да не бойся, не обижу.

— Садись сюда, пока ногу не перетрудил. Завтра отступать продолжим, понадобится.


End file.
